


Perfect (cakey x tooth hurty)

by ThatsroughbuddyTwT



Category: GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsroughbuddyTwT/pseuds/ThatsroughbuddyTwT
Summary: Yes those two l, love them so muchHyper comforts cakey
Relationships: Obsequious | Appetite of a People Pleaser/ tooth hurty | hyperdontia





	Perfect (cakey x tooth hurty)

**Author's Note:**

> (Possible ooc and MANY spelling mistakes)  
> (Characters belong to GHOST and pals)  
> Hyper/tooth hurty - hyperdontia  
> Obsequious/cakey - Appetite of a people pleaser  
> Both of the characters use she/they pronouns  
> Kennith/Christopher at the beginning

"So you're going on a date?" Asked hyper laying on the door frame, looking at kennith and Christopher.  
"Oh yeah, we're going out tonight" said Chris as he took kennith's hand in his.  
"Please take care of cakey, she wasn't acting herself lately" he added "I know how close you two are" he smiled before they were gone.

Hyper sighed before she walked upstairs to find cakey. She wanted to surprise her girlfriend as they haven't seen each others for a while.  
They walked slowly and finally stopped before cakey's room. She took a big breath before she knocked softly on their door, none replied which worried hyper so she walked inside.  
Cakey was in front of a mirror, hyper slowly approached her not to scare her.  
"Baby? What are you doing?" She asked as she sat on cakey's bed.  
"Look" was all she said, hyper saw that cakey pointed at her stomach.  
"Is something wrong? Does your stomach hurts?" She got worried as they didn't say anything and just stared at their body.  
"Cakey" hyper stood up and walked closer to them. "What's wrong?" She asked in a serious tone.  
"Fat" cakey said "I'm fat, everything is covered in scars, I'm disgusting" she said still staring at her body.  
"Honey...we talked about this, I know it hurts but you're not disgusting, you're beautiful" hyper said as they put their hand on cakey's face.  
"Oh no...did you eat anything today?" Hyper asked as she finally saw how skinny her girlfriend was.  
"..." cakey was quiet, she looked down, it hurt to make eye contact with tooth hurty.  
"Love...you know that something bad can happen if you will starve yourself" hyper said, she was horribly worried about her.  
"Cakey...look at me" she said as she took cakey's face in her hand and pulled her close.  
"If something wrong, please tell me, you know I love you, you can tell me anything". Hyper gently hold her face. She was mad at cakey for doing it but knew that fighting would make things worse.

Cakey suddenly felt on the floor "I'm sorry, i-i'm sorry, please forgive me, p-please" she said as tears fell from hers eyes.

"I'M REALLY SORRY, PLEASE DON'T HATE" she yelled as she curled up in a ball and hid her face..  
Their entire body was shaking and they couldn't breath.it was painful, horribly painful to see her in this state. They could feel their stomach get weaker as she felt like throwing up. "I'M S-SORRY OKAY? I DON'T KNOW" she said again as hers state was getting worse. 

Hyper could only watch, she felt disgusting with herself for getting mad at cakey, but she was killing herself, she hadn't eat anything, she looked tired or like she's a ghost. Cakey knew that she can die because of this but what she's supposed to do, she's not perfect, and that's what everyone wants her to be. 

Hyper came closer to cakey still not saying anything. Hyper wasn't able to imagine life without her, they were her everything, she loved them so much. Cakey was the only person tooth hurty ever trusted, she made them feel safe and worthy.

She hugged her tightly, letting cakey cry in her shoulder. Everything hurt, everything seemed useless. Unworthy, disgusting, horrible cakey's feelings was confusing, she felt like giving up but as hyper was gently patting her back, she remembered that she have her. The love of her life, her light. Her stomach still hurt from lack of food but she ignored it and hugged back.

"Honey...remember that I love you and I'm always here for you" hyper said as she kissed cakey gently.  
"Thank you...I love you so much..." cakey replied as they got up from the floor.  
"Let's go eat something, okay?" Hyper asked smiling, holding their hand. cakey nodded as she felt better, all thanks to her love...

**Author's Note:**

> TwT


End file.
